one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yang Xiao Long vs Rose
Yang Xiao Long is Peep4Life's eighty-first OMM. Description RWBY vs Street Fighter! Two brawling females clash in my eighty-first one minute melee! '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight As the semester had ended, Team RWBY had gone to Italy for a well earned vacation. Yang had been drawn to a woman called Rose who had been kicking people's lights out in street fights. Yang couldn't resist; she needed a match with this girl. "Excuse me, miss. I was hoping we could have a fight?" Yang pitched. Rose looked at the huntress. "I'm sorry, young lady. I don't think you quite realize how dangerous a street fight is." Yang's face grew red with embarrassment. "ExCUSE me?" Yang demanded. "There's no need to be upset. You're just... Not ready." Rose tried to reason. "I'LL PROVE I AM!" Yang exclaimed. Rose rolled her eyes. "Very well." "Oh boy.." Ruby said, face palming. Nobody blink! Fight! ''' Yang punched towards Rose, shotgun blasts were sent Rose's way but she jumped up and threw her scarf towards Yang. It bound the huntresses arms together and hurled her into a nearby bench. Yang got up and tried the same approach: Punch it! So Yang tried that, firing more ember blasts at Rose. Rose this time absorbed the projectiles and reflected it back at Yang, who covered her face before any damage was done. Yang punched Rose in the body a few times and brought her into the air before spiking her, sending the street fighter right into the floor. "Not bad for a young girl." Rose complemented. Yang jumped with a kick but Rose again used her scarf and grabbed the huntresses leg. Yang was flung into the floor and then into a car. Her aura helped minimize the wounds and her semblance was just begging to be triggered. After Rose kicked Yang square in the nose, Yang's semblance flared up. She began punching away on Rose and jumped over her, punching her in the back of the head. Rose used her scarf again, but Yang caught it and pulled Rose in. Rose was punched right in the face but still stood. Yang fired even more explosive rounds at Rose, but her attacks were reflected and Yang's anger built. But so did her predictability. She kept jumping straight at Rose, and Rose would either dodge or simply kick Yang away. Yang did surprise Rose by punching a bench at her and then delivering more punches but Rose was simply better at the punching game. Yang jumped up to deliver another flying punch but this time, Rose met her with soul throw. After a quick toasting, Yang was thrown head first into a car bonnet, knocking her out. '''KO Rose walked over to Yang and picked her up. Yang finally woke up in the hotel with Ruby, Weiss and Blake. "What happened?" Yang asked. "You got reckless, Yang. You started a fight that you couldn't win and you got hurt when we are supposed to be on vacation." Blake scalded her teammate. Yang looked at each of her teammates, all appalled by Yang's hotheadedness. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Rose! Category:Peep4Life Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees